


Update on this account

by GigiTheImposter



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiTheImposter/pseuds/GigiTheImposter
Summary: Like the title says





	Update on this account

Hi guys, 

I’ve had to stay away from social media as a whole after a ton of things. 

This is the only thing I feel confortable using actively since unlike wattpad people can’t privately message and it’s not really a social media platform, it’s purely for writing.

I’m in lower sixth/ year 12 or for Americans I’m a junior in high school.

I have to focus on my grades, what I want to do for uni as well as clubs and trying to start a school magazine so I can’t gurentee you that I’ll ever have an actual publishing day of the week because I have got a very busy life (like people at my school don’t understand how I have the time to study and do homework lol). I do International Bachaloriate (IB) so people who know what it is probably understand what I mean by no life lol.

But after months of getting better and finally getting off my anti depressants I feel comfortable with writing fanfiction again.

With the Hamilton stuff it’s gonna have to be on hold still, I’m not really much in the fandom anymore so I can’t bring myself to write BUT this does not mean that I won’t go back to it, I usually go in and out of fandoms as if it’s a cycle so I can assure you I will be able to get back to writing at some point but it’s not going to be any time soon sadly.

I’m currently in the BNHA fandom though (funnily enough that’s what people (well the art community anyways) seem to have gotten into bnha after Hamilton so it’s why I started watching it). So will start writing some stuff on that instead.

I’m sorry for those who did enjoy my Hamilton stuff :(


End file.
